


Do You Feel Like Severing

by Siddal



Series: Secret Agent Man [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesper packs for her trip to  Montenegro.</p><p>Sherlock ponders on his sisters mortality.</p><p>Inspired by the song "Evelyn Evelyn" by...Evelyn Evelyn hmmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel Like Severing

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song. It's good. *nods vigorously with a creepy grin*  
> Please comment.

“What are you doing here Sherlock?” asks Vesper as she continues to pack her bags.

She didn’t even have to look behind her to know who came through the door. She’d recognize the sound of his steps no matter how quiet he tries to be.

“You know exactly why I’m here Vee. You can’t trust, not to mention marry this Yusef character.” Sherlock says the man’s name with disgust.

It takes Vesper a moment to regain her composure, having just found out that her brother knows of Yusef.

“This Yusef character is already my husband!” Vesper stands clearly offended.

“There’s always something” Sherlock mutter and continues in a louder voice. “Do you know what he is?”

“Do you know what I am?” she challenges him.

“You are my sister. You are a very strong, intelligent and accomplished young woman. You can’t seriously and consciously play into their hand.” Says Sherlock in a way that not at all feels comforting or like a compliment.

“I love him.” Says Vesper with her head held high.

“You’re just another mark for him.” Says Sherlock to which Vesper can’t formulate a reply.

 “This is treason.” Sherlock insists.

“And how many of those have you committed that Mycroft’s had to bail you out of?” Vesper scoffs.

“He can’t bail you out of this! Vesper!” Sherlock grabs her arm as she turns away. “You’re not just toying with the government here Vee, you’re toying with death.”

The expression on Vesper’s face is suddenly contemplative.

“I think I see why you shun love now. How did it get so complicated?” says Vesper.

“This isn’t your fault but your next move will be.” Sherlock’s frustration worsens.

“Do you remember when we were children? I wanted to Wonder Woman and you…” says Vesper with a faraway expression.

“…wanted to be pirate.”

It is at this point that Sherlock realizes that his sister either wants to pursue a different conversation or ridiculously enough, is already in a different conversation.

“People always said I was the good twin and you were the bad one, the strange little thing you were.” She finally looks Sherlock in the eyes. “I guess I’m the pirate now.”

“You are a trusted member of society. You are the face of this family. You can still turn this around.”

Sherlock finds the notion of his well-behaved sister being the “pirate” between the two of them. She was always the best among the Holmes children at hiding their disorders.

“You always toed the line didn’t you? They can’t pin you down. One moment you’ve doomed the empire and the next you’re saving it. I’ve made a mistake that I can’t take back. It seems despite all those ballet classes, you’re still the better dancer. They didn’t do anything for my balance. I fell over to the other side.”

Sherlock feels cut off from the conversation. As if his words were not at all what his sister was hearing. But he tries to reach her anyway.

“I can pull you back. Tell me everything. Once I have all the variable, I’ll find a way.”

“Let it go Sherlock. I may not be as observant as you but I know what I’ve gotten myself into. He’s my husband. I’ll deal with it.” Says Vesper as she caresses her brother’s cheek.

Vesper is resigned to her unnecessarily abrupt end. Her smile is unnerving and unreciprocated. Sherlock feels ill.

“I’m telling Mycroft.” He threatens her.

“Don’t you dare.” she says calmly as she walked out of the room.

* * *

He wonders why it took so long to recover her remains, why it took so long for them to announce it. They had a closed casket. He wonders whether or not it’s because they couldn’t change the expression on her face from her drowning. He knew he could have asked Mycroft for a peek but he never did. He would have refused or worse, told mummy.

“Evelyn Vesper Vera Holmes” it said on the dark marble slab; a combination of names that either sound ridiculously inventive or terribly traditional. “Holmes.” When the family got all the details the government could afford to give them, their mother had refused to acknowledge the name “Lynd.” She called the name the “dagger” that killed her daughter. Sherlock thought it overly dramatic of her. He wondered if that was a natural response to his mother’s grief. The words “a bit not good” in John’s voice rang in his head.

Technically he wasn’t attending the funeral, as he was meters away from the ceremony. But he knew what everyone was thinking. They all had hoped it was him in that coffin.

He looked to his left, and hiding behind a tree was a man with a familiar face. He knew exactly who that was, having met the man years before when he was still training to be a good little soldier in a silent war. It was a tall, blonde MI6 agent; a double-O just a bit younger than Mycroft. He also knew why he was here, though that detail wasn’t included in the brief MI6 had given the family. It was clear in the man’s eyes just why he was here.

They looked each other in the eyes. He knew he should pity the man, simple minded soldier that he was, for not figuring out, what his sister got herself into. The man nodded toward him with a tiny bit of sympathy in his eyes, all that a stoic double-o could give. Sherlock could give less. His face was expressionless as he nodded back. It was a small act of solidarity between two cold hearts, before they both walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

They walked out of the bedroom and into the small living room occupied by a large grand piano.

“One more for the road?” asked Sherlock as he ran his fingers over the keys.

“For the road? There’s not much of it left.” Vesper said grimly.

“That’s why I’m asking.” Said Sherlock as he sat on the bench.

Sherlock played the beginning of a tune with his right hand. Vesper sat beside him and they played a song together, each with one hand on the piano.

 

_Evelyn, Evelyn,_

_Why do we bother to stay?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Don’t you feel like severing?_

**Author's Note:**

> James Bond's next appearance in this series is in A Holmes Holiday.


End file.
